Do You Love Me?
by DeathXStar
Summary: A love story between Bakura and Ryou. What if Bakura picks up a 'lady', how will he deal with the feminine? What if Ryou never gets to say what he wants to say before Bakura go? (yaoi B x R) [COMPLETE]
1. In Love Or In Trouble?

Title: Do You Love Me?

Part: 1/?

Author: Death X Star

Warnings: Yaoi

Ratings: PG, shounen-ai.

Genre: Romantic

Pairings: Bakura x Ryou

Disclaimer: Don't blame me anything people, I don't own yugioh!! Haha... this is my

first time writing so don't cause me any trouble!! Haha.

Summery/Description:

This is a love story between Bakura and Ryou. What if Bakura picks up a lady and Ryou never gets to say what he wants to say before Bakura go? (yaoi B x R)

"Bakura talking to Ryou and via versa"

/Bakura's thoughts/

((Ryou's thoughts))

(Author's words)

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Love Or In Trouble??**

One late evening, while Bakura the tomb robber was making his way to the pharaoh's castle, (Of course, to kill him!!) he saw this girl that walk past him, with long white hair, had bruises all over her body, dress in torn clothes like she was being beaten up or being rape!! Bakura walk past her, she knocked into his shoulder. This makes Bakura very angry and says

"Hey watch where you are walking..." "I'm sorr-y" and the girl just fainted. "Wha-t?" he quickly grabs her into his embrace. "Oh Shit, what an unlucky day!!" "Argh.... now what should I do with her?" he thought. Then, he suddenly notices this. Wai-t, she is a guy?

/Oh Ra!! How would I mistake him as her?/ He looked back at him in a very confused way, but he sure is pretty. Wait, I can't be thinking like that, she, no HE IS A GUY!!

"Should I just leave him there and go away? Well, I should!! Besides, I don't even know him." Bakura look back at the sky, "Oh it's already night, the sky is so dark. I can't go anywhere now" It's very difficult to travel in the night, so he decided to wait till morning then start traveling. He looked back at the boy and say "Count yourself lucky" he was thirsty and went to the nearby river to drink some water and clean up the wounds of the young boy. /He was terribly wounded./ He thought. Bakura clean up his wounds carefully.

After an hour, the young boy finally woke up. "Where am I?" He was shocked to see Bakura crossing his arms behind his neck, resting himself looking at the sky. "Wow, he is handsome!! Who is he?" He looked at his wounds are all clean and quickly say

"Thank you for saving me." Bakura remain cool and continue looking at the sky. The young boy get up, trying to balance himself from the pain that comes from his wound, he say, "thank you once again for saving me and I guess I should be going too", not wanting to give Bakura anymore trouble. Bakura then look at him "it's late. You can't go, wait till morning. Besides with your wound, you can't go anywhere far too." When the young boy heard this he was so shocked and happy. He stayed just like what Bakura told him.

"I'm Ryou, what's your name?"

"Bakura" he says in a motionless tone.

Ryou just smile at him. What? He is not afraid of my name?

"My name is Bakura." He says it again, waiting for Ryou's respond. He looks at Ryou again but Ryou just simply smile sweetly back. This time Bakura was blushing. He doesn't know why he was blushing and his heart was beating really fast. (Stupid guy right? Haha)

/What is he thinking? Normally when people heard my name, they will be so scared and started screaming. Maybe he doesn't know me but how can that be? The most popular and wanted thief in Egypt./ While Bakura was still thinking about that endless question, Ryou started to doze off silently.

He looked at Ryou sleeping so soundly. His face was so fair and his white hair, he looks just like an angel. Cold wind blew in the night, Ryou wrapped his hands around his body, shivering, feeling very cold as he was just wearing torn and very thin clothes. Seeing that, Bakura took off his bright red robe and cover around Ryou's body. Ryou felt the warm robe that was covered around his body. He stops shivering and the silent night ended.

Next morning, as Ryou was a light sleeper he woke up first. He saw a bright red robe wrap around his body and saw Bakura sleeping naked. He gasped "Wow, this time he's HOT!!" He looked at Bakura tanned muscular and nice body shape, he started to blush, feeling like he was starting to have a nose-bleed. He cannot stop looking at Bakura when he was in his sleep soundly. He has a very nice and handsome face which girls will scream and go crazy when they saw him.

((Oh no!! I have forgotten, he must be feeling very cold because he has given me his robe.))

(Well, actually not!! He is not feeling cold, Ryou was so simple-minded. Haha)

He quickly walks closer to Bakura and covers him with his bright red robe. The closer Ryou gets to Bakura; his heart was beating faster every minute.

((Why am I feeling this way? But sure, Bakura is very attractive. His pointed and elegant face, his long eye lashes, he looks so peacefully asleep.)) Not realizing, he has raised his hands, wanting his fingers to touch on the peacefully sleeping face, having a feel of it. But suddenly, Bakura moved his head and Ryou jumped. Luckily, Bakura did not wake up from his slumber. Ryou place the robe on him and sat beside him, titling his head, looking at Bakura who was sleeping peacefully.

**

* * *

**

**(Author's words)**

Ok, finally finish this chapter. Special thanks to my special friend name Xamosy Himeno - well, she has help me a lot in my work and I am very very grateful to her. Hey guys, do give me your comments as this is my first fanfic!!


	2. More Than A Headache?

"Bakura talking to Ryou and via versa"

Bakura's thoughts

((Ryou's thoughts))

(Author's words)

* * *

**Chapter 2: More Than A Headache??**

It was nearly afternoon already, and Bakura was still not up yet.

"Sheesh!! He sure can sleep!!! But when is he getting up? No one can sleep** that** long...right?" Ryou was feeling a bit frustrated because of the waiting. Finally, Bakura woke up. He was surprised to see that he had his robe back on, covering him. Bakura yawned and stood up. He was about to leave when he saw Ryou looking at him, like he had something he wanted to ask him.

"What?"

"Uhm... Bakura, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the town that is nearest to the pharaoh's palace." He did not tell him that he was going to the pharaoh's palace to kill him. Bakura was wondering why Ryou had asked him that. He went outside and mounted his horse. He figured the young boy could take care of himself.

"Could you take me along too?"

"What??" Bakura almost fell from his horse, he was so shocked by the question. He hadn't expected that!! Just **great**, he thought sarcastically, Ryou was going to stay at the 'town that is nearest to the pharaoh's palace' too.

"I live there. Please? I could do things for you along the way ... I could help you!"

"Argh... fine!! If you really want to." Bakura was beginning to feel he couldn't resist anything Ryou said and he felt so weird too!!

"Really?" Ryou was feeling very happy at this and he smiled sweetly back at Bakura who started to blush again.

Bakura helped Ryou to get onto the horse. He placed the boy in front of him and they headed towards Ryou's house.

They had been riding for a while now in total silence when Bakura suddenly spoke. "What happened to you? Why are there so many bruises all over your body?" Ryou was startled by Bakura's sudden questions.

"Uhm... It's actually very silly, I fell down and hurt myself, that's all." Ryou was trying to find a believable excuse so Bakura wouldn't ask any more about it.

"Really?" Bakura said mockingly. "Don't you dare try to bluff me!! Do you think I believe that? I'm not stupid; it's obvious that you were being beaten up by someone."

((Wow... he looks like he was there himself...)) Ryou thought.

"Now tell me the truth."

"Ok... I was robbed by thieves and beaten up terribly."

"Oh!! I see..." Just as he'd expected.

Because they had been riding for a few hours already, Bakura was starting to feel hungry. They soon reached a market not so far away.

"Can you cook?" Bakura asked in a demanding way.

"Yes, I can."

"Ok then, go and buy some ingredients you need for cooking." Bakura handed some money to Ryou so he could buy the stuff he needed. After a while, Ryou had finished buying the ingredients from the nearby market and started cooking.

"Make sure it's nice, if not, I will cook you up and EAT you!!" Bakura said in a tone, trying to threaten Ryou, as he walked closer and bent down to have a look at what the boy was cooking.

"Eat... me?" Ryou turned his head around to look at Bakura. At this very moment, their eyes were locked on each other.

Bakura and Ryou started blushing madly when their eyes met.

What is this stupid feeling I am having? Bakura thought.

((What is this feeling?)) Ryou thought.

(Haha... sooo cute and silly!!)

"Ba-Baka, it's not like what you think, I mean... I was just threatening you!!" Bakura avoided looking at Ryou. The younger boy quickly turned back to his cooking, his face really red and continued with the meal.

Wow, this smells really good!!. After Ryou finished cooking, Bakura took a bite and thought, Oh Ra, it not only smells good... it IS good!! Bakura quickly gobbled the food down.

"Is it good? ...Bakura?" He asked, looking at how Bakura ate the food he cooked for him.

"Not bad!!" he was lying; the food Ryou made was delicious!!! Having a stubborn attitude and his stupid pride, for Ra's sake, he wasn't going to admit the food was delicious.

"Are you still going to eat me?"

"Baka..." (It means stupid/foolish...)

((Well, I guess... he's not going to eat me. I'm so happy he likes the food that I made.)) Ryou smiled.

During the nights, Ryou was always the first to doze off. Every time after Ryou had dozed off, Bakura would take off his bright red robe and cover it around Ryou's small body.

Why am I doing this every night? It's so stupid!! I can't believe I'm doing this... It seems like I can't bear to see him shivering, feeling cold in the night... For Ra's sake, but what has this got to do with me? Don't tell me that I am having feelings for this little boy? No!! No!! It can never be... I won't fall for anyone!!!! But... But....

Bakura soon fell asleep, his thoughts entering into his dreams.

The next morning (unexpectedly), Bakura was the first to wake up. He even woke up earlier than Ryou, which was** very** unusual.

"Argh... my head hurts!! Must be the stupid thinking I had last night, I shouldn't have used my brain too much... Ouch... and now it hurts!!" Bakura didn't have a good sleep last night.

The journey continued. It took at least 2 more days for them to reach Ryou's house. Bakura wasn't feeling very well. He still had this stupid headache and he wanted to sleep badly. Bakura kept nodding his head like he was about to fall asleep, his face was slightly red and he was panting harshly while walking. Ryou saw this and was immediately very worried.

"Bakura... are you alright? You seem like you are not feeling too well."

"I'm fine." Bakura answered in a very tired voice. Oh!! This headache is going to kill me, I feel like sleeping now...

Ryou could see that Bakura was lying. His voice... he looked like he was sick.

"Bakura... I think we should rest for a while," said Ryou, worried.

"Ok."

Bakura sat down and rested. Ryou took some food and water out of the saddlebags and then sat beside Bakura, looking at him. ((His face is still red... he's already sitting down but still panting? What's happening? What's wrong with him?))

Bakura couldn't hold on any longer...he closed his eyes and fell into Ryou's arms.

"What...? Bakura...?"

"I feel like sleeping now..." after he finished that sentence, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. ((Wai-t, his head is very hot, like burning fire. Is he having a fever? That explains why his face is red and why he's panting so heavily...)) He looked at Bakura, who was in his arms. He felt slightly uncomfortable. Ryou felt really bad seeing Bakura in this state, it felt like his heart was breaking.... He took out a cloth, wetted it with ice cold water and put it on Bakura's forehead trying to bring his temperature down. He didn't let go of Bakura -not even for a minute- he hugged him tightly in his arms. Bakura felt warm... the warmth that he had once lost. He liked this feeling....

* * *

**Author's words:**

hehe!! Chapter 2 finished!! Enjoy reading this chapter. Special thanks to Xamosy, for helping me in alot of things...

Snowice and Songs make me cry for helping me beta-read. Thank you very much!!

Thanks to all previewers...

SnowIce: Thanks for everything la!!!!

Yami noYami 422: I am very happy that you like my story. Thanks for supporting me!!

Dark Magician Girl: Thanks for saying it's interesting. Hope you like this chapter too!!


	3. First Time

"Bakura talking to Ryou and via versa"

/ Bakura's thoughts/

((Ryou's thoughts))

(Author's words)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: First Time.

Bakura was panting heavily, his temperature wasn't going down and he seemed to be getting worse. ((What should I do? Please... Bakura... please don't die!!)) Ryou clutched Bakura's shirt. At the same time, there were three men walking past the vast desert. Ryou saw them coming in the corner of his eyes. He looked at Bakura, then looked back up and shouted to them, pleading for help. "Please... please save my... my brother!!"

The three men heard Ryou's pleads and walked towards him saying, "Your brother...? Why should we? We don't benefit anything from saving your brother."

"Please... I will do anything, please save my brother!!"

One of the men seemed to ... like ... this proposal Ryou offered. He turned and spoke to the other two men in whispers. It seemed that he was the leader of the group. Ryou could only see the two men nodding their heads, like they were agreeing on something.

"We are lacking of slaves." The leader said to his teammates in whispers. "What about taking this sweetie with us?" They looked at Ryou with lustful eyes. "Why don't you sell yourself to us? And we will save your brother in return."

"What...? Who are you people?" Ryou was shocked at what the men had just 'offered'.

"We are slave traders and in some 'urgent' need for a slave." He looked at Ryou lustfully when he said this. "So...? If you don't agree, I guess your brother will just have to die in the desert."

Ryou looked at the sick Bakura in his arms; ((I don't want Bakura to die... I will never let Bakura die.))

"Ok then... it's a deal."

"Oh... really? That's good!!" The slave traders looked at Bakura and handed Ryou some medicine which should cure Bakura from his terrible fever. "Well, your brother should be fine. You must also keep your promise towards us." Ryou gave the slave-traders a very certain look, "I will."

"We understand that you need to take care of your sick brother and we have something to do too, so we will be back here tomorrow night to pick you up. Don't even try to run away!! We know where you are and we will be able to find you."

"I won't run away!! I'll see you here tomorrow night."

After a few hours had past, Ryou began getting tired. He closed his eyes and put his head on top of Bakura's. ((Please... Bakura!! Get well soon.... Please wake up!!)) Ryou kept repeating the words to himself and soon fell deeply asleep.

Finally, Bakura woke up feeling much better. Bakura saw himself being hugged tightly in Ryou's arms. He gasped, "What...?" he said it softly, afraid to wake Ryou from his sleep. Bakura noticed that there was a cloth on his forehead. He looked back at Ryou's face. Then he knew that Ryou had been taking care of him. Bakura smiled lovingly at the sleeping little boy.

"Ah... it seems like I am falling in love with him." Bakura said with his hand touching his head, slightly blushing and smiling. (Wow!! Bakura is sooo cute. He finally figures out how he feels towards Ryou!!)

As Ryou was a light sleeper, he could sense Bakura moving in his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you awake...? Ryou...?"

((Eh...? Did Bakura just called me by my name?)) Ryou eyes opened wide, he was shocked beyond belief. This was the first time he heard Bakura calling him by his name.

"Did you just say my name?" Ryou asked in a curious tone.

/Oh Shit!! Did I? Oh no!! I did... Oh!!!! What should I do now?/

"Hm... isn't your name Ryou? What's so weird about your name?" (Hehe... Bakura is acting now...)

"Huh... No!! There's nothing wrong with my name, it's just that... this is the first time I've heard you calling my name." Ryou smiled sweetly at Bakura. He was feeling very happy!!! At the same time, Bakura was also blushing.

"Ba- Baka... you must be thinking too much." /Is this the first time I have called him by his name? Is he feeling happy when I say his name? He is smiling ... maybe he really is feeling happy. But... what's so happy about this? Why is he feeling happy when I just say his name? Ah!!!! I've got to stop thinking about this, if not, I am sure my headache will be back./

"Are you feeling better, Bakura?" Ryou looked at Bakura with worried eyes; he was still worried about Bakura's health.

"Yeah... I am feeling much better. Thanks." Bakura didn't lock eyes with Ryou, not wanting to let him know that he was blushing and feeling embarrassed. (( Hm?? Why is Bakura saying thanks to me?? Is he feeling embarrassed? ))

"Thanks for this... I mean... taking care of me when I was sick." Bakura handed the cloth back to Ryou.

"Hahahaha!!!!!" Ryou didn't think that Bakura would actually thank him. ((The cool and arrogant Bakura would actually THANK ME?))

"What are you laughing at?"

"Hm... n-nothing, I just think you're very cute."

"CUTE??" Bakura was slightly getting annoyed now.

"Yeah!! I find you very cute!!" Ryou was still smiling. But the smile on Ryou's face made Bakura lose his anger immediately.

/ Ah... I just can't do anything to that face of his... controlling my temper like this...?? Calling someone's name...?? Saying thanks to someone...?? Feeling embarrassed...?? I guess all of it is my first time. All my first times have something to do with this boy? Is it just a coincidence? /

"Well... because of the delay, we take at least 2-3 more days to reach your house. Let's just rest here tonight."

"Ok... Bakura."

Bakura crossed his arms behind his neck, looking up at the sky, "Isn't it beautiful right?"

"Yes, it is Bakura." Ryou sat beside Bakura, looking at Bakura's face. ((This really is a wonderful night; it's even the first time I've heard Bakura talking so much. He looked so much more cheerful than 2 days ago... when I first saw him.... I really don't want to leave Bakura. I couldn't bear losing him))

After the eventful night, the morning sun glowed so brightly that it woke Ryou up from his sleep. Ryou saw that Bakura was still sleeping soundly. ((I think he's fine now, looking at the way Bakura's sleeping. He looks so cute in his sleep)) Ryou smiled at the sleeping boy.

"Bakura... Bakura... it's already morning, wake up!!" Ryou gently shook Bakura.

"Bakura...?"

"Hm... what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, it's already morning. Wake up." The minute Bakura opened his eyes; he saw Ryou's lovely face hanging above his. Bakura blushed and shouted, "AAAH...!!!!!!" Bakura screamed very loudly, as if he had just seen a ghost. Ryou was shocked by the loud scream and said, "Shut up Bakura, my ears are going deaf if you don't stop shouting. WHAT'S WRONG? Is there anything on my face?" Ryou asked innocently.

Bakura blushed, "There's nothing on your face, just keep a distance from me." Ryou saw Bakura's freaked out face and laughed, "Hahaha!! Bakura... you screamed like a girl." "WHAT?? A GIRL??" Bakura was getting angry now, "Hahaha!! Me, A GIRL?? You must be kidding. You are the one that looks like a girl. Did you know that the first time I saw you; I thought you were a girl. Sissy..."

"Hmph..." Ryou was getting angry too!! "You call me a SISSY??"

"Who was the one screaming AAAH.....??" Ryou said with a jerking sound, lifting an eyebrow up at Bakura.

"And who is the one that looks like a girl??" Bakura said mockingly.

The two boys stared at each other for a minute, waiting for each other's replays.

"Argh... forget it!!" Bakura said slightly getting annoyed by this stupid argument they were having. He doesn't want to argue with Ryou. Bakura kicked his head hard in his mind.

/Why am I the one to give in? He is the one, who started this fight... he called me a GIRL!!!! This is the first time in my life that I've being called a GIRL!!!! No one has ever said that to the famous tomb robber in Egypt and has gotten away with it!! So what if I like you? /

Bakura blushed the moment he had sorted out the feelings he had for Ryou. /Stupid Ryou... Don't even think I will forgive you when you say that again next time. NEVER!!!/ (Hehe!! Make sure you fulfill what you say, Bakura!!)

((Well, this was my first argument with Bakura. Didn't he notice that I was joking? He took it so seriously....))

(A/N: Well, if Bakura was a normal person, he should have known it!! But... too bad, Bakura is too stupid.)

((He called me a SISSY?? Well, I admit that I do look a bit like a girl and I'm not that muscular compared to Bakura. But how could he say that in front of me? It hurts, especially when he was the one who said it. It didn't hurt that much when it was said by other people, but when Bakura says that.... I feel so sad, like my heart is breaking. Why do I feel like this? Have I fallen in love with him?))

Ryou wanted to clarify how he felt towards Bakura. Ryou turned his head slightly, looking at Bakura's face. Bakura sensed it and looked back at Ryou. Ryou blushed and quickly turned his head around, looking elsewhere. ((I have this feeling every time when I'm with Bakura, only with Bakura!!! My heart seems to beat faster every time I'm with him. His eyes, lips and body, they are all so perfect. He is so handsome!! ))

"I think I now know how I feel, I have fallen in love with him" Ryou said softly to himself.

He looked at Bakura and smiled happily but also felt sad with the parting that was coming soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's words:**

Whooo.... Finally finished chapter 3. Sorry people!! I took such a long time then update chapter 3. Stab me man!!! Feel free to stab me. I am stabbing myself too. Haha... well, enjoy reading chapter 3. Haha... I just love Bakura!!!! Special thanks to Xamosy, for helping me out and SnowIce for helping me beta-read.

Thanks to all previewers:

**Yami no Yami 422: **Thanks!!! Hope you like this chapter too!!!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikar**u: Chapter 2 was expected? Haha... hope this chapter surprises you!!!

**Redconvoy:** Haha... thanks!! I also wish you have seen this sooner.

**SnowIce: **Ok!! Thanks for helping me!!!


	4. No Matter Where You Are…

"Bakura talking to Ryou and via versa"

/Bakura's thoughts/

((Ryou's thoughts))

(Author's words)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: No Matter Where You Are….

"Uhm… Bakura, can we start traveling tomorrow?"

Bakura looked at Ryou's uneasy expression and thought /Ryou seems to be troubled by something. I wonder what's wrong with him…/

"Why? Is there anything wrong?" Bakura asked Ryou with concern in his tone.

"Can we just stay in this town a little while more?" Ryou eyes saddened.

"Like I said, WHY??" Bakura was starting to get irritated as Ryou didn't answer his question.

"Because… I hope to travel when you are feeling better. I am worried about your health." ((That's actually part of the reason only. The slave traders will be waiting for me here tonight. I can't leave this place!!!))

"Oh… so that's what's troubling you? Never mind about that, I am feeling much better already. We can start traveling. You know, we were already delayed because of the fever I had earlier, I don't wish to have any more delays during our journey."

"Please… Bakura!!" Ryou gave Bakura his best puppy eyes, pleading and hoping that Bakura would agree. Bakura blushed when he saw those eyes of Ryou. "Argh.... fine!! Just one more day, understand?"

"Thank you Bakura!!!" Ryou smiled happily at Bakura.

/ I just can't stand it when Ryou gives me that look. It's so cute when he pleads and smiles!!! But… why does he want to stay here?/

Bakura was pulled out from his thoughts when Ryou called him. "Look, Bakura… there is a market not too far away. Let's go to it," Ryou looked at Bakura, unsure of what he would say as he softly asked him, "Can we go there Bakura?"

"Market…? Sure!!" They made their way towards the market and soon were walking through the different shops. Bakura saw a shop selling fabrics, clothes…. Something stroked his mind. (Hehe… Bakura is up to something.)

"I'm hungry. Cook something for me to eat." Bakura ordered as if he were ordering a servant around. "Speaking of that, I am hungry too!!" Ryou looked around and said, "Bakura… I will go and buy the ingredients. Wait for me right here!!" Ryou gave Bakura a wave and ran to buy the ingredients. Bakura then walked slowly to the shop nearby looking for something to buy.

In the shop, there was an old woman sitting at a corner. She smiled and winked at Bakura. "Young handsome lad, can I help you?" Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked disgusted at the old woman. / … urggghh, did she just wink at me? Yuck… It's so disgusting. She looks more disgusting than my grandmother who has passed away. Of course, my grandmother was much prettier than her. I didn't like my grandmother but this woman is even worse than her. She looks like a witch. Yuck…. I feel so disgusted!! But I guess… I will have to bear for it for the time being./

Slowly recovering from his disgust and shock, Bakura said, "I… I need to buy some clothes." He quickly regained his cool and started looking at all the clothes. After glancing at the clothes in the shop, Bakura finally found what he was looking for. He chose a black robe with sparkling glitter threads embroidered in it. Bakura smiled and looked satisfied with what he had chosen. /Ah ha!! This will do, it will definitely look nice. Haha… I have such good taste in clothes./

(Ya… as if!!! You are so arrogant… hehe!! But it's the truth!!)

"Ok, I will take this." Bakura handed the old woman the money. "Oh… young handsome boy, you have a very good taste." The old woman took the money and was at the same time caressing Bakura's hand. Bakura felt the touch and thought, /Yeeee….Get your stinky hand off of me!!! What are you trying to do? Molest me?? I know I am handsome!!! But I warned you, better don't provoke me. I don't like scolding women. There is limit to my patience. Don't push your luck!!! Oh dear… I can't stand it!!! Every time I look at that UGLY and DISGUSTING face of yours, I feel like vomiting./

(Can someone please take her away? She is molesting my Bakura!!!!!)

"This is the best robe I have in my shop." The old woman continued to caress Bakura's smooth skin but Bakura who still held his patience, did not jerk the old woman's hand away. /Hmph…Bragging?!!! Ya… it's me!! It's me who has good taste, not you disgusting old hag!! NOT YOU!!!!/

"Do you want some other clothes? I can choose for you." The old woman said in a very seducing way, she winked at Bakura and circled her hand around Bakura's. /Ohhhh…. Gross!!! She is giving me goosebumps!!! Ohhhh…. my poor little hand... when can I have it back? Argh… I can't stand it anymore!!! This is over my limit. Do you think I will still tolerate this? NEVER!!!!!/

"AH…. SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING OLD HAG!!!! I've had enough of you!!! Here's the money!!! And last…. can I have my hand back?" The old woman was shocked by Bakura's sudden outburst and immediately let go of his hand.

"Hmph…" Bakura glared at the old woman and walked out of the creepy shop.

Bakura hurried back to see if Ryou had finished buying the groceries. He saw Ryou waiting at the corner as Ryou asked him, "Where did you go Bakura?" Bakura quickly hid the robe he had just bought behind his back. "Hm… nothing, just looking around." Bakura looked down at the robe and back up at Ryou, / that old woman, she really gave me the creeps. Hmph… you owe me big time!!! I went through hell just to get this robe. Tell me, for who? FOR WHO?? But…/ Bakura look at Ryou who was walking in front of him and smiled, / it's only for you./

After they had finished eating, Bakura felt like eating some fruit. (Well, it is good for digestion.) He was eating some peanuts while talking at the same time. "G-o and ge-t me som-e ba-na-nas… Ryou."

((Uhm… Pa-pa-yas? Papayas?)) "Ok!! I will be back soon." Ryou hurried back with some slides of papayas in his hands. (Bananas and Papayas…? Well, it does sort of sound similar right?)

"Here… Bakura, I have bought them." "What? What are these?" Bakura was shocked to see some slides of papayas in plastic bags, on Ryou's hands. "Hm…What do you mean what are there? These are papayas." (Haha… Did they have plastic bags back in Egypt? SI: no, but I don't know what they did use to carry their goods around…)

"You fool, I know these are papayas, but why did you buy them?"

"What? I thought you want to eat papayas?" Ryou asked innocently. "What? When did I say I wanted to eat papayas?" Bakura looked confused while Ryou defended himself by saying, "But I heard papayas." Ryou pouted and he noticed the pack of peanuts that was in Bakura's hand. "Oh… I see. I know what went wrong."

"What went wrong?" Bakura said angrily. Ryou quickly snatched the pack of peanuts from Bakura.

"Bakura, listen carefully to what I am about to say."

"Ok…" Bakura said in an emotionless tone. Ryou started eating the packet of peanuts he snatched from Bakura. "Hey, why did you eat my peanuts?"

"Shiiiii…" Ryou lift up his index finger and place it at his lips. Bakura blushed at what Ryou had just done.

After a while, Ryou spoke with his mouth full of peanuts.

"G-o and ge-t me so-me ba-na-nas. What did you hear? Bakura…?"

"G-o and ge-t me so-me pa-pa-yas. Hm… Papayas?" Bakura opened his eyes wide at what he had just heard. Bakura looked at Ryou like he was struck by lightning. But Ryou only smiled back sweetly. After about 3 seconds, the both of them laughed at the same time. "Hahahaha…. I get it now!!!" Bakura laughed at how stupid it was to have mistaken a banana for a papaya. "Bakura, don't ever eat and speak at the same time, understand?" (Wow… Ryou is nagging again.)

"Hahaha… yes. Mother!!" Bakura laughed so hard that he hit the tree standing beside him. Bakura couldn't help but keep on laughing out loud like an insane person at Ryou's nagging. "Who are you calling 'mother'?" Ryou lifted an eyebrow at Bakura.

"Haha… because… you nag just like a mother." Ryou saw that Bakura was laughing insanely and put his hand on his face ((ah… forget about that stupid guy.)) Ryou sat down and looked at Bakura who was still laughing insanely, and smiled.

During the night, Ryou pretended to fall asleep and waited for Bakura to doze off. When Ryou noticed that Bakura was asleep, he walked closer to the sleeping boy. Ryou bent down and looked at Bakura, he gently touched his face. "Sorry, Bakura… sniff But I have to leave now…." Tears were flowing from his eyes down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his hand and continued.

"Bye … Bakura." Ryou quickly ran away and headed towards the place where he promised to meet the slave traders. (Ryou's strong, isn't he?) The distance between the market to the place where the slave traders were, wasn't too great. Ryou reached the location in a few minutes. Ryou saw that the slave traders were already there, waiting for him in a lit house.

"You are slightly late, but luckily you didn't run away."

"Of course, I never break my promise!!" Ryou was serious, he didn't break his promise. "Ya!! Whatever. For this, I've got to admit that you are brave. By the way, my name is Sadoi. These two over here are Uki and Tjun."

Ryou eyes narrowed and he clutched his fists, "What do you want from me?" "Hehe… What do we want?" Sadoi smirked. "Uki, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yes!! Sadoi." The slave traders looked at Ryou lustfully and scanned Ryou's body up and down. "We…? We want you." Uki started to walk closer to Ryou and pulled him into the house, locking the door behind him.

"What do you mean 'you want me'?" Ryou opened his eyes wide. He was shocked at what Uki had just said. Ryou knew something bad was going to happen. "Don't you get it?" Uki grinned slightly. "Hehe… Never mind, I will show you what it means." Sadoi grabbed Ryou's hand and pushed him on the ground. "Let me go!!" Ryou shouted and quickly pushed Sadoi off of him. He quickly scrambled back onto his feet.

"Oh no, you don't." The other two slave traders pushed Ryou back down onto the ground and held his hands and legs. "Let go off me, let me go!!" Ryou screamed. Sadoi climbed back onto Ryou and gave him a slap. "Shut up you little bastard. Damn you!! How dare you push me!!" Ryou was very scared by now, his cheeks were swollen. Ryou struggled hard, trying to escape from them.

"Uki, Tjun, hold this bastard tight. Don't let him escape." Tjun, who was holding Ryou's legs, suddenly touched Ryou's thighs. "Ah-hhh" Ryou blushed and screamed. Ryou kicked Tjun's chest hard. "Don't touch me!!!" Ryou shouted loudly.

"What…? You little bastard!!! Damn it!! I will make you pay for what you have done to me after Sadoi finishes with you." Sadoi smirked at Ryou, giving Ryou the creeps. Then, Sadoi tore Ryou's clothes. "No… please don't!!!" Sadoi licked his way down Ryou's neck, his red hot tongue feeling Ryou's entire neck. "Hm… Ah-hhh" Ryou's face was flushed and he moaned softly. Sadoi loved it when his prey moaned; it gave him a very high sexual satisfaction, like wanting to do even 'more' with him. "Help!! Anyone? Save me… " Ryou cried, tears flowing from his eyes. "Ahhhhhh" ((Anyone? Why…? Isn't there anyone? Help, please save me!!!))

"Haha… No!!! No one will save you. Give up, kid." Sadoi smirked.

"Help!! Help me… BAKURA!!" Ryou cried. He screamed Bakura's name as loud as he could. Footsteps of a person could be heard coming from outside heading towards the house. A shadow formed at the corner and someone was standing there. Ryou eyes were filled with tears; he couldn't see clearly who it was.

The mysterious guy kicked the door open in a rough manner. He lifted his hand and placed it against the wall beside him.

"Did you just call me? My princess? "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's words:**

Yeah!! Chapter 4 finished. Thank you everyone, for your reviews. Special thanks to Xamosy for helping out and SnowIce for helping me beta-read. I'm so grateful to SnowIce for helping me beta-read. If not, the story won't be so perfect!!! Like… there will be a lot of tenses mistakes and etc….. Anyway, thanks SnowIce!!! Whoo Whoo…. The best beta-reader ever!!!! Give me your reviews people.

**Double Vision: **Thanks. Sweet? Really? Keep on reading.

**Jade Cade: **No, No… you flatter me. I feel so embarrassed.Haha!! You are humorous. Thanks for your review.

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: **A finger? Oh… They lay many fingers on Ryou. Haha!! You are sooo cute. Thanks for your review.

**SnowIce: **Wow!!!My beta-reader. I had sooo much to thank you. Thank you. I just love your fic too. Update your next chapter soon!!

**Yami no Yami 422: **Thank you. Yeah, read more. Read more!!!

**Esther-goddess-ofChaos: **Wow, it makes point. I don't think they know Japanese. Sorry… -.- but thanks for reviewing!!! Keep on reading.


	5. … I Will Definitely Find You

"Bakura talking to Ryou and via versa"

/Bakura's thoughts/

((Ryou's thoughts))

(Author's words)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: … I Will Definitely Find You**

"Did you just call me? My princess? " The mysterious guy was panting heavily. The sudden voice, which came from the mysterious guy, startled the slave traders. "Who the heck are you?"

The mysterious guy lowered his head a bit, his deep and familiar voice saying, "I'm…." but his words were cut off when he saw what state Ryou was in. Ryou's hair was messy, his clothes thorn apart.

"What?! You bastards…. WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO RYOU?" The mysterious guy blushed. Then, his face flushed with anger, he immediately swung a punch at Sadoi who was still sitting on top of Ryou. /What were they doing to Ryou? Raping him? Did I say anyone of those punks were allowed to touch him?/

((Ryou? Did that guy just say my name? Who is he? I can't see clearly, but his voice is so familiar…. BAKURA??))

"Bakura? Is that you?" Ryou shouted, but his voice was trembling, his eyes filled with tears.

"Ah… it's me." Bakura's voice made Ryou feel very safe. Ryou rubbed his tears away and saw Bakura standing there. ((It's really Bakura; it's not my imagination right?)) Ryou pinched his cheeks hard, making his swollen cheeks even swell up more. Ryou let out a loud "Ouch…"

When he opened his eyes again, Ryou saw Bakura still standing there. ((I'm NOT imagining things; Bakura is really here to save me!!))

Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryou curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it was my imagination playing tricks on me when I saw you. I didn't expect you coming to save me." Ryou replied. His eyes were red and swollen due to the crying.

"You little fool. Do you know that you have just made the injury on your face even worse? Now it's even redder than before, and more swollen too." When Bakura had finished his scolding, he relaxed and chuckled.

"Hahaha!! Just because of that? THAT's why you pinched your swollen cheeks? Making it even worse than before? What makes you think that I wouldn't have come?" Bakura smirked and looked down at Ryou, "Look carefully at me you fool, I am Bakura."

Bakura moved forward and placed his face near Ryou's, letting him have a full view of his face. Ryou blushed at the closeness of Bakura's face, while Bakura thought, /Hahaha…. I really had my hat down on that guy./

((Oh dear, Bakura is so cool, the way he's looking down and smirking at me, he looks so sexy. I know Bakura is handsome, but when I look at him from this angle, he's HOT!! Oh… I am afraid that I'm going to have a nose-bleed if I keep on looking at him.))

"Now, I'll just teach these bastards here some lessons." Bakura clutched his hands into fists, ready to punch the slave traders. The slave traders panicked.

"What? Are you related to him? Is he yours?" Sadoi said with a squeaky voice. "If not, you have no right to hit me!!" Sadoi shouted loudly at Bakura.

Bakura was really furious by this time; his eyes burning like fire. "HE'S MINE!!!" Bakura shouted even louder back, which scared the slave traders even more. At the same time, Ryou blushed. ((What does he mean by 'he's mine'?))

"I don't care whether he's yours or not, but now he's ours." Sadoi smirked.

"Well, I guess… I just have to steal him back then." Bakura let out a smirk darker and scarier than Sadoi's. ((Man, that smirk on Bakura's face…he looks insane. But at the same time, I'm also mesmerised by that look of his. It's so cool.)) Bakura had absolute confidence in being able to steal Ryou back. /Steal? I love stealing. Haha!! I'm the most famous and great tomb robber of the world. I HAVE the name 'King Of Thieves' and I have a reputation to hold on to. I don't own that name for nothing!!! There's nothing I can't steal./

With that, Bakura punched Uki and Tjun hard in their faces and stomachs over and over again, until they were left barely conscious. Bakura glared at Sadoi and walked straight to him. "You are the worst." He gave Sadoi a hard kick in his chest, making him cough up blood. Bakura didn't stop, he punched and kicked him ten times more than what he did to Uki and Tjun.

Sadoi crawled on the floor and grabbed Bakura's leg begging for mercy. Bakura shrugged Sadoi off and walked over to Ryou who was staring at him with a blank expression. (Obviously still mesmerised by Bakura and surprised that Bakura could actually fight so well.)

Bakura took off his bright red robe and wrapped it around Ryou's body. Bakura's warm arms wrapped around Ryou's body and carried him away bridal-style, as if Ryou were his bride. Bakura looked down at Sadoi and smirked, "Well… I'm taking him. No, stealing him away!! Bye."

Bakura carried Ryou carefully, afraid that he'd hurt Ryou even more. Ryou was tense in Bakura's arms and Bakura could feel it. He looked down at Ryou with worried eyes. /He's tense? And he's hands are shivering./

"Um… Ryou, try to relax. I won't drop you." Bakura said with his most soothing voice, trying to make Ryou calm down. "I'm trying." Ryou's voice was trembling; he was still in some kind of shock because of what had just happened. /Is he still thinking of what those punks did to him?/

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Bakura's face went red. He said it with passion and he really meant it. His voice sounded truly caring. Ryou blushed at what Bakura had said. ((Bakura's voice makes me feel so comfortable, I feel so secure.)) Ryou relaxed a little, snuggling closer to Bakura. ((Man, Bakura is half-naked, he is so HOT!! Doesn't he know he has a VERY sexy body?))

"Would you protect me forever?" Ryou put his head against Bakura's chest, afraid to look straight into Bakura's eyes. "No. it's too troublesome." Bakura said mockingly. When Ryou heard Bakura's words, his eyes saddened, it looked as if he was going to cry again. Bakura took a glimpse at Ryou from the corner of his eyes. He hugged Ryou even tighter and smiled. "I just lied, of course I would."

"Um… Bakura? Am I yours?" Ryou asked timidly and the blush appeared on his cheeks again. Bakura blushed at those words and gasped. "Ah…? What?" He was startled by that question. /Oh dear, why did I say he's mine? This is not like me. Man… I regret saying that./

Bakura mumbled. "Haha… it's not what you think, it's just…" Bakura couldn't find any words to explain it. "Argh… just forget what I have said."

"Hm… Bakura, there is a question I wanted to ask you for a long time now." Ryou looked at Bakura with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Errr… Why do you have so many questions to ask?" After he finished grumbling, Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryou confused.

"How did you know I was there? I thought you were asleep?" Ryou looked at Bakura curiously, tilting his head slightly into Bakura's chest to look at him.

"Speaking of that… you this idiot, why did you ran away?" Bakura asked angrily. His eyes narrowed, "Did I ill-treat you? You would rather get raped by those punks then be with me? Is being with me that tough?" Bakura's tone softened again and averted his gaze elsewhere.

((Bakura… Is he hurt? I can see sadness in his eyes, although not clearly, but I can see it. Oh yes, all this time, I have only seen Bakura travel alone. Doesn't he feel lonely?))

"Of course not, Bakura. I love being with you. I'm sorry that I left you, but I had made a promise with the slave traders. Remember when you had a fever?" Bakura nodded his head. "They are the ones that saved you, but in return, I had to follow them. I didn't know what they wanted from me at that time."

"So that's why you left me?" Bakura looked down at Ryou who was still in his arms. Ryou nodded his head. "You should have told me about this earlier." Ryou put his head back against Bakura's chest. "I'm sorry." Bakura gave Ryou a very warm smile, "apology accepted."

Bakura was very happy that Ryou didn't leave him because he disliked him. ((Bakura smiled at me, it's not a smirk or a grin. It's a real smile.))

"Bakura… and how did you know I was there?" Bakura still hadn't answered his question. "Oh… I was sleeping soundly and suddenly I woke up." Bakura said in a very restless tone. "Why?" Ryou asked urgently as Bakura wasn't answering his question. "I had a strong feeling that something bad was going to happen to you. When I looked around, I couldn't find you anywhere, so I was…" Bakura blushed and lowered his head.

"You were… what?" Ryou asked, demanding an answer from Bakura.

"I was…" Bakura mumbled at his words.

"What?" Ryou was getting irritated as he desperately wanted an answer from Bakura.

"I WAS WORRIED!!" Bakura shouted and blushed. At the same time, Ryou was blushing madly too.

"Really?" Ryou, lifting an eyebrow, looked up at Bakura.

"Yes." Bakura answered calmly with his face still red.

"You sure?" Ryou smirked and looked at Bakura with half a frown, making it look as if one eye was bigger than the other.

"YES, I AM!! How many times do I need to say it? If I wasn't, I wouldn't have come all the way there to find you!!!" Bakura shouted at Ryou again, who blushed.

"Argh... Why do you keep asking me these kinds of questions?" Bakura blushed. It made him feel embarrassed to answer such questions. Bakura kept his gaze away from Ryou, looking everywhere except at him. "Then later, I didn't know where to find you, so I followed my senses."

**Bakura's POV when he found out that Ryou was gone.**

/Man… where did Ryou go?/ Bakura was running down the market streets, panting heavily. /I am not going to let you off easily when I find you. Better show yourself now. Woo, woo, is this the way?/ (Woo, woo is the sound of Bakura's panting) Bakura felt uneasy, he knew he had to find Ryou quick. Bakura sensed something bad was happening to Ryou.

/Ryou… where are you?/ Bakura's eyes narrowed. He continued following the pathway at a run. /Why am I so sure that this is the way? Argh… this stupid feeling I'm having now, it feels so terrible./ Bakura saw a lit house at the end of the pathway.

/Woo, woo, Ah!! There is an old and creepy lit house, maybe he's there? Hmph… you better not be stuck in some kind of trouble. I will not save you./ Bakura ran quickly to the old lit house. While he was running, he heard Ryou's screaming voice. Bakura slowed down and walked closer to the house.

He looked through the window and saw Sadoi and his gang tearing up Ryou's clothes. Bakura blushed at what he saw, but he was also very angry. When Bakura was about to shout and scold at the gang, he heard Ryou calling his name out loud. "BAKURA!!"

**End of Bakura's POV **

"Oh… Uhm… Bakura?" Ryou blushed and looked at Bakura shyly.

"Yes?" Bakura lifted an eyebrow and looked at Ryou. "Now what do you want to ask?"

Ryou shook his head and smiled sweetly at Bakura "Thank you for saving me." Bakura's face went red. He smiled, closed his eye and sighed. It was Bakura's way of saying, 'It's nothing or you are welcome.' Bakura continued walking, heading back to the market.

They found a house that was similar to where Ryou met the slave traders. "Let's stay there for tonight." Bakura put Ryou down on the bed and covered him with the blanket. When Bakura had almost turned his head to leave, Ryou grabbed his hands. "Where are you going?" Bakura smiled and put Ryou's hands down, trying to calm him down. "There's only one bed here."

"That's why I'm asking you." Ryou said slightly agitated. It seemed like his feelings were still unstable. Bakura put his hand on Ryou's shoulder; his eyes were narrowed and he looked at Ryou gently, "I will sleep over there." Bakura pointed at the corner of the room. Ryou looked at it; it was very dirty and full of cobwebs. Ryou pulled Bakura closer to him, leaning on his chest. "No, you will sleep here with me." Bakura blushed and looked down at Ryou. "You sure?" In reply, Ryou nodded his head, smiling at Bakura.

Bakura folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling of the house blankly, thinking. /Oh dear, I am going to sleep with him. What should I do? I feel so nervous./

Ryou was grabbing the blankets tightly, shivering.

Bakura noticed it and looked at Ryou with worried eyes. "Are you scared?"

"I'm… not" Ryou grabbed the blankets more tightly.

/He's so stubborn. Doesn't he notice that his voice and body are shivering?/ Bakura sighed and shook his head. "You are lying." Bakura said it softly and moved closer to Ryou, hugging him gently with his strong and long arms. Both of them blushed at the same time.

"Bakura… you are warm." Ryou smiled, happiness flowing in his heart.

"Argh… just shut up and go to sleep." Bakura blushed.

"Bakura, why do you care for me so much?" Ryou asked timidly. "Um?" Bakura opened his eyes wide; he was startled at what Ryou had just asked him. "You're treating me so differently after having saved me from those slave traders."

"Don't you like it?" Bakura looked at Ryou and smirked. ((Wow he's so handsome!! His eyes… they are so beautiful. They look as if they sparkle like stars.))

Ryou blushed when he saw the look of Bakura. "Quit joking, Bakura!! I'm serious." Ryou gave Bakura a serious look, showing his need to know the answer. Bakura smirked at the look on Ryou's face. /Hehe… he looks so cute when he's serious!!/

/Are you an idiot? Isn't it obvious? Why do I care so much for you? Because I like you!!! I LIKE YOU!!! But I am not going to say it. Even if my lips tear, I will never say it. NEVER!!! And…./

"Ok…" Bakura looks changed suddenly, his eyes narrowed. He looked like he was sorry for something. "Because… I am partly responsible for what has happened to you. If it weren't for my fever; I guess something like that wouldn't have happened to you." Bakura felt very guilty for what had happened to Ryou.

"Um…?" Ryou opened his eyes wide. He didn't expect to hear Bakura say all these things. Ryou felt so touched by Bakura's words. ((Oh… Bakura, please don't feel guilty.))

"Bakura… it's not your fault. You're not responsible for any of this." Ryou smiled and moved closer to Bakura, leaning in his chest. Bakura tightened his grip and put his head on top of Ryou's. Ryou soon fell deeply asleep in Bakura's embrace. Bakura looked at Ryou's sleeping face. "You fool… even if it's not because of that, I will still care for you."

**Special Edition. **

((By the way, what's with the princess thing that Bakura says? Hmph… I bet he's trying to be cool when he says that.))

"Bakura, what's with the princess thing?" Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryou trying to think of a good and logical answer. "Hmm…."

After a while….

"Hahaha!!! Don't you think it's cool?" Bakura put his hand behind he's head touching his hair.

"Ah… I just knew it." Ryou closed his eyes and sighed. Bakura looked at Ryou and let out a deep sigh of relief.

/Why did I call you my princess?/

Bakura smiled and looked at Ryou who was in front of him.

/Because… to me, you are my princess./

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's words:**

Hurray!!! Chapter 5 is finished and there are so many new reviewers!! Haha…. There's a Special Edition. Um… I'm kinda like that one very much, sort of touching right? Or maybe I'm the only one who thinks like that? Hope you guys like it too. Ok, anyway… Special thanks to Xamosy for helping out and SnowIce for helping me beta-read. Wow… I'm so happy that there are so many new reviewers!! Thanks everyone!!! Hope I didn't miss any reviews… If I did, remind me!! Enjoy reading.

**Esther'nEra-goddess-ofChaos:** Thanks for your review, continue reading and hope you like this chapter too!!

**Pharohs-slave: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Continue to support this fic.

**Hikarinotenshi15: **No… you can't die. If not, I will miss a good fan/reviewer. Thanks for your support and your reviews.

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: **Thanks for your reviews. Yes,I know that you have reviewed before. I've read all of them. I'm also surprised that the reviews didn't update but I don't know what's wrong with the stupid system. Wow… you are clever. Yup, that person is Bakura!!

**Yami no Yami 422: **Yes, that person is Bakura. I'm also very happy that you have read it. Thanks for your review and… yeah… Read more!!

**Chiikura: **Yup!! Bakura is really HOT. Thanks for your support and your great review. I'm so honored to be under your 'must read' list. Thanks.

**SnowIce:** Thanks for helping me to beta-read. I really appreciate your help.

**TigerGoddessSmenkara: **I hope that this chapter is romantic to you but the next chapter would be even better. I think… Thanks for your wonderful review.

**GaLe AyA: **Thanks for your reviews; I've read all of them. Your reviews are all very cute and your fic is absolutely nice too. Update your fic's next chapter in the next year soon.

**Saak-chan: **Thanks for loving it. I don't know why your review wasn't update but I am really very happy to receive your review. Thanks.


	6. Can You Feel My Love?

"Bakura talking to Ryou and vice versa"

/Bakura's thoughts/

((Ryou's thoughts))

(Author's words)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Can You Feel My Love? **

The next morning, the sun shone brightly through the windows, waking Ryou up from his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw a half naked Bakura with his lovely face laying beside him and found himself still being held in Bakura's arms. Ryou opened his eyes wide and gasped, slightly covering his mouth, preventing the noise to be heard by the sleeping Bakura. ((He didn't let go off me for the whole night.))

Ryou blushed and lifted his head up to look at Bakura's sleeping face. ((Bakura is sleeping so peacefully. He is hugging me like a very precious treasure that is very important to him.)) Ryou smiled at the sleeping face of Bakura. ((He looks so silly… so cute…. and… so sexy.))

Ryou looked at Bakura's face, but slowly, his view focused on Bakura's lips. Ryou blushed immediately when he knew what he was looking at. ((He has got really sexy lips, I… feel like… kissing them. Can I?)) Ryou slowly moved closer towards Bakura's lips.

((He looks like a prince to me. If I kiss him, will he wake up? I am afraid that he will suddenly wake up before I get to kiss him.)) When Ryou's lips were about to touch Bakura's, Bakura suddenly moaned, moving his body a little. Ryou was startled by Bakura's sudden movement. He quickly moved his face away and looked down. After a while, Ryou looked back up at Bakura to find him still asleep. Ryou let out a sigh of relief.

((Wooo… luckily he is still asleep.)) But what really surprised Ryou was that… even though Bakura had slightly moved and looked like he was lying really uncomfortable, he didn't let go of Ryou even once.

Ryou was feeling much better than last night. It had all been just a terrible nightmare to Ryou. He looked at Bakura's face and smiled. ((I'm so glad that Bakura stayed with me the entire night.))

When Bakura woke up, the first thing he cared about was Ryou. Bakura looked at Ryou with worry shining in his eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

Ryou gave Bakura a smile and nodded. "Yes." Bakura was relieved when he saw Ryou's smile, it seemed like nothing bad had happened the night before.

Bakura stood up and walked towards the door. "Let's start traveling." Bakura said in a motionless tone, his cold attitude reappearing again. When Ryou noticed the change, he shook his head and sighed. ((Ah… ha… where did the Bakura I knew yesterday go?))

After two days of traveling, they finally reached Ryou's town. It was a wonderful place. The people who lived there were very friendly. They always smiled. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes." Ryou smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Now Bakura knew why Ryou was such a kind person. Ryou lead Bakura to his house and invited him in. "Um… Bakura… could you stay here for tonight?"

Ryou asked timidly and looked at Bakura with his best puppy eyes. Ryou begged Bakura to stay in his house overnight and wait till tomorrow to carry on traveling. He wanted to spend more time with him. He loved these last couple of days he had spent with Bakura. Bakura blushed. /I just can't resist this guy…./ Bakura smiled and sighed. "Ok."

Bakura then realised that he didn't want to leave Ryou neither.

They put their luggage in Ryou's room and headed towards the dinning table. It was already late at night and Bakura was hungry. "Still not done yet?" Bakura shouted, his stomach was growling. Bakura sat at the table, playing with a spoon. While on the other hand, Ryou was in the kitchen cooking, preparing food for Bakura. "Hold on a minute… I'm finishing."

"Hurry up… I'm hungry." Bakura put his head on the table and grumbled.

"Ok… I'm done." Ryou hurried out with plates of delicious smelling and looking food. Bakura's eyes immediately lit up. The food was absolutely delicious. Bakura blushed and smiled sweetly, while continuing eating the delicious food.

/Oh Ra, it's so nice!!! No matter how many times I eat the food he cooked, I still find it fantastic!!/

"Ryou…?" Bakura looked Ryou directly in his eyes. He asked in a soft and happy tone with a gentle smile on his face. Bakura was going to say something he didn't expect to say in his entire life.

"Yes?" Ryou lifted an eyebrow and looked at Bakura suspiciously. Bakura was currently eating his food and smiling. Ryou was blushing, his cheeks tinting red when he saw the features of Bakura's face. ((The look on his face, he looks like a child. Awww… so cute!!))

"Delicious." Bakura smiled happily at Ryou. "Huh?" Ryou opened his eyes wide; he blushed immediately, his face as red as a tomato and his jaw almost dropped down to the floor. Ryou dropped the food from his spoon on his plate. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. ((Is he saying I'm delicious?))

"I mean the food is delicious." Bakura continued smiling and pointed at the dishes of food Ryou had cooked. "Oh… you were saying the food." Ryou sighed; slightly disappointed with what Bakura had said. Bakura caught a glimpse of Ryou's disappointed look.

"What did you think I meant?" Bakura smirked, tilting his head a little and looked at Ryou mischievously. Ryou blushed and was suddenly feeling nervous, due to what Bakura had just said. He quickly put on a fake smile. "Nothing... I'm just thinking of something." ((I hate those eyes, it seems like he had seen through everything.))

"Huuu." Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryou suspiciously. "What?" Ryou asked nervously and in return stuck out his tongue at Bakura.

"What's your tongue for? You intend to use it?" Bakura continued teasing Ryou, lifting his finger and placing it at his lips. "Here?" Bakura smirked at Ryou. "Hmph…" Ryou blushed, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms angrily and suddenly, he felt his heart beating faster. Ryou quickly stormed out of the dinning room and went back to his room. Bakura saw Ryou blushing and storming out of the dining room, he smiled.

/Hehe… that's fun!!/

((Stupid Bakura.... how dare you tease me like this.)) Ryou was still blushing; he touched his chest, his heart was beating so fast. Ryou smiled. He was very happy to hear those words from Bakura, although he knew Bakura was just teasing him. Ryou tried to calm himself down. ((Wooo… it reminded me of what I intended to do two days ago in the morning. I was trying to… kiss… him!! Ah… I feel so embarrassed!!))

Suddenly someone knocked on his door. Ryou was still stuck in his thoughts and didn't notice it. Bakura came in, startling Ryou. "Did I say you could come… i-n?"

Ryou's words were cut off when Bakura's face was only inches away from his. "I did knock on the door." Bakura looked at Ryou curiously. "Didn't you hear it?" Bakura smirked. "Or… were you too busy thinking of… something?" Ryou turned red almost immediately. (A/N: Ryou was really thinking of Bakura!!)

Ryou's heart started beating faster as he looked at Bakura's eyes. "Thinking… of... me?" Ryou tensed immediately, he didn't dare to look at Bakura's eyes now. Bakura smirked at Ryou's expression. "Ok… I'll stop joking with you." Bakura walked to the side and leaned against the wall, keeping a distance from Ryou. He quickly took something and hid it behind his back.

"Why did you come in for?" Ryou asked, still avoiding Bakura's eyes. "Because… I miss you." Bakura tilted his head downwards, his tone serious. "Ah…?" Ryou blushed, his eyes were opened wide and his jaw dropped down.

"Quit joking… I thought you said you would stop joking with me already?" Ryou mumbled with his words, he was at the same time smiling. Ryou couldn't help but smile. He was very happy, but prevented Bakura from seeing him smile. Bakura's eyes narrowed after hearing what Ryou said, he was feeling hurt. He didn't lie or joked. Although it may seem that he had been teasing Ryou all along, but he was serious. He wanted Ryou to know how he felt.

"I'M NOT JOKING!!!!" Bakura shouted suddenly, he was serious. His head still turned downwards. Ryou was startled by Bakura's sudden outburst. "What are you talking… abou-t?" Ryou's words were cut off when Bakura closed up the distance between them and was standing inches away from him again. Bakura laid his head down; "I…." his deep voice circling around Ryou's ears.

"I…" Bakura clutched his fists tightly. "Argh…" His long and warm arms wrapped around Ryou and pulled him into his embrace. Actions speak louder than words; this was what hit Bakura at that moment. "Eh…?" Ryou was shocked and his face turned red.

"Um… Bakura? What's wrong?" Bakura continued hugging Ryou; he didn't want to leave him. "Nothing… just let me hug you for now." Bakura's eyes narrowed and he thought. /Because… all I want to do now is to embrace you./

Ryou blushed and nodded. After a while, Bakura let go of him and put a black robe, that he bought earlier on Ryou's shoulders. "What is this?" Ryou blushed, asking innocently.

"A present…" Bakura smiled and pressed his forehead against Ryou's. "For you." Ryou blushed and hugged the robe tightly to his chest. "But why?" Bakura put his finger against Ryou's lips, preventing him from speaking. "Don't ask why, just accept it." Bakura made Ryou lose all of his words and questions he wanted to ask him.

"Thank you… Bakura, I like it very much." Ryou blushed and smiled sweetly, looking at Bakura. Bakura smiled gently back, looking at Ryou who was very happy receiving his present.

Bakura walked to the door, "Goodnight." was all he said and he left the room. Bakura's eyes narrowed, he closed the door and bent down with his hand covering his head.

/Ah… those three words… it's so hard to say those words. Can you feel my love?/

Ryou was left standing in his room. "What is Bakura trying to say?" Ryou couldn't figure it out. He clutched his fists, but he knew one thing… and that was, "Bakura is leaving tomorrow…" ((What should I do? I have no more time. I got to tell him how I feel.))

The night between them was long and sad. However, no matter how long it was, it soon ended. During the night, Ryou had made up his mind; he wanted to tell Bakura how he felt towards him. It was the last chance he had. ((The next afternoon, the weather was good for travelling… almost as if Bakura is destined to part with me.))

The journey they had shared was Bakura happiest time ever. All he ever thought about in his life was to kill the pharaoh. He hated him so much for destroying everything that was once good and precious in his life. But when he was together with Ryou, he had totally forgotten about the pharaoh. He felt very relaxed and happy with the young boy.

"Hm… Bakura?" Ryou laid his head down, asking timidly.

"Yes? Ryou?" Bakura smiled at him.

"Do you really have to leave?" Ryou's eyes saddened; he clutched his fists tightly, hoping that the answer was different from what he thought it would be.

"Yes…" Bakura answered sadly. Ryou bit his lip hard, preventing his tears from falling down. He didn't want to send Bakura away with tears, but with the smile he always had. But it didn't last long as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Ryou?" Bakura's voice was filled with concern. Ryou quickly rubbed away the tears on his face. When Bakura saw what had happened, his eyes narrowed. Bakura held Ryou's hands in his and wiped away his tears, "Don't cry, I will come back after finishing what I need to do." Bakura said in a comforting and gentle tone, trying to calm Ryou down.

"Will you really come back?" Ryou asked again trying to confirm Bakura's answer.

"Yes, I will." Bakura answered in a strong and confirm tone which made Ryou believe him deeply in his heart. Ryou blushed; he took a deep breath and clutched his fists again, preparing to declare his love to someone important to him. "Bakura, I… I lov…"

Suddenly, the horse started screaming out loudly; almost as if it had been poked with a needle or it had gone mad. Either way, it had interrupted their important conversation. (A/N: Why did it scream at a moment like this?)

"Ah…? What did you say just now? I'm sorry… I couldn't hear it." Bakura's face showed confusion; he didn't hear what Ryou had said just now. Ryou was shocked, his eyes were wide open. But he recovered quickly and his eyes narrowed. Ryou bit his lip hard, and he couldn't say it. He just couldn't say again at that moment.

"I said… I will miss you." Ryou was shivering; his voice was filled with tears. "I will miss you too… I will." Bakura was about to mount the horse, but he turned around and held Ryou, who was still crying, tightly in his embrace.

"Ba…kura" Ryou hugged back tightly, he was already shivering and couldn't pronounce the words clearly. Bakura released his hands; he hopped onto the horse and quickly left the place. "Ba…kura, I … I lov…" ((Why couldn't I say the words out?))

Ryou regretted so much for not saying it. He went back to his room and rested, trying to calm himself down. He turned his head and looked at the table; suddenly he noticed the millennium ring lying on it. ((The millennium ring… it belongs to Bakura!!))

Ryou quickly grabbed the millennium ring and dashed out of his room. He wanted to return the millennium ring to Bakura and once again say the words that he couldn't say just now. ((I have to tell him this time. I don't want to feel regret for not saying how I feel towards Bakura. I don't want to have any more regrets… I DON'T WANT!!!))

Ryou mounted a horse and chased after Bakura. Bakura, in the meantime, was on his way towards the palace. His mind was very confused now; all he wanted to do now was to kill the pharaoh and then quickly return to Ryou's side. After a while, Bakura saw some clashes ahead; the pharaohs' soldiers were fighting with some other criminals. As Bakura was the most famous and wanted tomb robber, when the soldiers noticed him, they immediately attacked him.

/What a rotten day. Shit!! The pharaohs' soldiers spotted me. Just nice, I am feeling like shit now. You fools will be my prey./ Bakura started fighting with the soldiers. He defeated most of them; it was a piece of cake to him. They were not strong enough to defeat him. Ryou, who was coming up from behind, saw clashes ahead and noticed that Bakura was fighting with some of the pharaohs' soldiers.

((Oh dear!!! What is Bakura doing over there? He's fighting? Oh no… he's in danger, I've got to help him.)) Ryou quickly headed over to the crowd ahead. When Ryou was near the crowd, he got off the horse and ran towards Bakura.

Meanwhile, Bakura was still busy fighting with the soldiers; he didn't notice that Ryou was there.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers attacked Bakura from behind. He shot an arrow and it headed towards Bakura. Ryou saw it and was terrified.

"BAKURA…." Ryou shouted loudly.

"WATCH OUT…." Ryou shouted loudly again. Bakura turned his head and saw that Ryou was running towards him. /Ryou??/

Bakura eyes widened when he saw Ryou. Ryou pushed Bakura away and the arrow pierced through Ryou's body. Blood flowed out from his body.

Bakura was shocked; his eyes were wide open by the scene in front of him. "RYOU…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's words:**

Huuray!!! Chapter 6 has finished. Special thanks to Xamosy for helping out and SnowIce for helping me to beta-read. Haha… it's going to end soon. The next chapter will be the last chapter. Continue to support this fic to the very last. I am currently working on my second fic. I will update my second fic after the last chapter of this. Give me your support on my second fic as you did on my first!! Enjoy reading!!

**SnowIce: **Whoooo!!! My beta-reader!! It's been a while since you reviewed me. I'm very happy to receive your wonderful review. Loved and Hated about this chapter? Haha… I'm so happy about both the hated and the loved. Thanks for helping me to beta-read, you did a fabulous job!!

**TigerGoddessSmenkara: **I'm glad you like this chapter. Is this chapter romantic too? Haha… you were touched by the last chapter? Hope this chapter touches you too. Thanks for loving this fic and your wonderful review. I appreciate it. I'm sorry for the delay, I'm quite busy lately. Sorry…

**GaLe AyA: **Cool chapter? Haha… thanks!! You are cool too. Where did Ryou come from? I was startled by your question!! Actually… haha… I don't know how to answer your question because I don't know where Ryou come from too. It just happen that Ryou had to meet Bakura somehow because this is a BxR fic. Thanks for your review and continue to support this fic. Enjoy reading!!

**Pharohs-slave: **Yeah!! You are cool man… thanks for supporting and your wonderful review. Hope you like this chapter too. Enjoy reading.

**Hikarinotenshi15: **Thanks!! I will work hard for the next chapter too. Continue reading!!!

**Esther'nEra-goddess-ofChaos:** Wow!!! Thanks for your wonderful review. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope you like this chapter too. Enjoy reading!!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: **Wow!!! You sure like torturing. Haha… well, I like it too!! Lots of blood covering their bodies and things like that… Thanks for your review. I will update the next as soon as possible. Enjoy reading!!

**Yami no Yami 422: **Thanks for liking. I like your reviews too. Hope you like this chapter too!! And… yeah… read more!!

**Ice princess fire princes:** Thanks for saying my story is great!!!! Haha… you flatter me. I'm not that good. Yup. I hate those slave traders too. But because of that, Bakura got to save Ryou!!! So that's quite nice too.


	7. Do You Love Me?

"Bakura talking to Ryou and vice versa"

/Bakura's thoughts/

((Ryou's thoughts))

(Author's words)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: Do You Love Me?**

Bakura was shocked; his eyes were wide open because of the scene in front of him. "RYOU…"

Bakura ran towards Ryou and hugged him in his embrace; fresh, red blood flowed out of Ryou's chest. "Ryou… Ryou… are you… alright?" Bakura's voice was trembling, all he knew now, was that Ryou was hurt, hurt because of him.

All of a sudden, the man who tried to attack Bakura and who had also accidentally shot the arrow at Ryou, ran towards Bakura. "Hahaha… just finished getting rid of one. I will get you now. Tomb Robber Bakura." The man shouted as he took out a dagger from the folds from his clothes and swung it swiftly aiming for Bakura.

Bakura turned his head so he was facing the soldier. He grabbed his attacker's hand and squeezed it really hard, making the soldier yelp in pain and causing him to drop his dagger onto the floor. Bakura lifted his head up and glared at the soldier. "Get lost, you bastard." Bakura's eyes were sharpened and dangerous. He hugged Ryou tightly, the boy who was panting heavily from his wound. Bakura's look was fierce. "GET LOST!" Bakura shouted loudly at the soldier, causing fear to appear on the other's face and his hand to tremble as he scrambled to get away.

"Ryou… what are you… doing here? Why did you… save me? Why are you so stupid…? I could have… dodged it easily…" Bakura said, his voice breaking. He didn't know what to do. "Wait here for a while... I'm going to bring you to a healer." When Bakura moved to pick up Ryou from the ground, Ryou spoke. "Wait Bakura… you've forgotten this." Ryou forced a smile to appear on his pain-twisted face and took out the millennium ring, which hung around his neck. "It's very important to you, right?" Ryou smiled weakly. He lifted his trembling hand and hung the millennium ring around Bakura's neck.

"Wha-t? You carried this all the way here… to give it back… to me? Why did you do that? You fool… Why did you do that…?" Bakura shouted angrily, placing his head on Ryou's shoulder. "Bakura… there's one more thing I need to say. That's why I came to find you." Ryou panted heavily. He lifted his hand and touched Bakura's face gently. "I… love you." Ryou smiled and blushed, finally saying the words out. Bakura was startled, his eyes wide open with surprise. "W-What…?" Unbelief was written all over Bakura's face as he blushed.

/You must be kidding…/ Bakura thought.

"Do you love me?" Ryou smiled lovingly at his love, hoping that Bakura's answer would be the one he wanted.

"I…" Just as Bakura was going to reply, Ryou couldn't hold on any longer and fainted in Bakura's arms. "Ryou… Ryou… hold on!" Bakura shouted, hoping that Ryou would open his eyes, looking at him just like he did before.

But… there was no movement; Ryou didn't even move his fingers. Bakura was frozen, he felt like his heart had stopped beating. "You got to be kidding me…" Bakura's hands were shaking terribly. "It can't be true…" Bakura looked at Ryou again, hoping that he would move, even if it was just a bit… but there was still no movement. Bakura's shaky hands touched Ryou's face. /Why won't you open your eyes/ Bakura felt his heart stop suddenly, he couldn't breath, his breathing was heretic. /Why…/

"Aaaahhhhhhh" Bakura shouted loudly, hugging Ryou tightly in his embrace. "WHY...? Why did you… save me?" Bakura felt tears starting to form in his eyes… but he immediately held them back. /There's still hope. There's still hope…./

This was what Bakura kept repeating to himself, this was what kept Bakura going. Bakura hoped that his voice would wake Ryou up from his sleep. Bakura carried him to where he left his horse, hopped onto it and rode back to Ryou's town to see the healer as fast as the horse could carry them.

/Ryou… you're going to be fine. You just have to./ Bakura's eyes narrowed and looked at Ryou who was stained with blood. /You love me? Then prove it! You still haven't heard my reply yet… don't you dare just die like this! Ryou…/

Bakura felt like his heart was breaking apart, this painfulness was tearing his heart into pieces. The one he loves, loves him too… but Ryou still hasn't heard Bakura's reply.

Memories about Ryou's and Bakura's past went through Bakura's mind, from how they first met till now.

The sweet fragrance that brings back memories…

Many things which lay asleep in my heart begin to pour out.

I saw a version of myself which I didn't even recognize…

Is that how I know you?

I don't know…

"_I'm Ryou, what's your name?" _

"_Bakura."_

Opening the door, I started walking to the world that leads to you.

Unable to find any words, I instinctively reached out to touch your shoulder.

And you, without saying anything, coldly broke free…

"_Could you take me along too?" _

"_What?"_

"_I live there. Please? I could do things for you along the way … I could help you!" _

"_Argh… fine! If you really want to." _

My coldly ignored heart is wandering in the midst.

I am starting to feel awkward with you?

If this awkwardness is what it's like to live….

Then it shall be it…

"_Make sure it's nice, if not, I will cook you up and EAT you!"_

"_Eat… me?"_ _Ryou turned his head around to look at Bakura. At this very moment, their eyes were locked on each other. Bakura and Ryou started blushing madly when their eyes met._ _/What is this stupid feeling I am having/ Bakura thought._

_((What is this feeling?)) Ryou thought. _

"_Are you still going to eat me?" _

"_Baka…"_

The smile attached the moment we met, protecting, here, holding, as if…

Killing the pain from my fingertips.

I can't really describe this feeling…

What is this feeling?

Just by being next to you, just by sharing the same time….

Distance memories revive, I can even cherish sorrow.

_Bakura smiled lovingly at the sleeping little boy. "Ah… it seems like I am falling in love with him." Bakura said with his hand touching his head, slightly blushing and smiling._

"_Did you just say my name?"_

"_Huh… No!"_

" _There's nothing wrong with my name, it's just that… this is the first time I've heard you calling my name." Ryou smiled sweetly at Bakura. _

Back then we used to be very happy together.

Please don't look at me with those eyes anymore.

I have already had everything I wanted…

But in return I lost something important.

What is the thing I've lost?

"_What are you laughing at?"_

"_Hm… n-nothing, I just think you're very cute." _

"_CUTE?"_

"_Yeah! I find you very cute!" Ryou was still smiling. The smile making Bakura lose his anger immediately._

When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

And even though I'm in the darkness of dawn, I have to go.

"_Bye… Bakura."_

Even though we want to meet…

We can't meet.

Why is it that you left me?

"_Help! Help me… BAKURA!" Ryou cried._

That smiling face of yours, those tears, everything about you...

I'll turn them into just one source of courage.

I'll never be afraid of getting hurt, because…

I'll protect you. I'll show you that I will.

"_Did you just call me? My princess?"_

"_Bakura? Is that you?" _

"_Ah… it's me."_

"_HE'S MINE!"_

"_Um… Bakura? Am I yours?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

"_Would you protect me forever?"_

"_No. it's too troublesome." _

"_I just lied, of course I would."_

Ah...

Now…

For the first time, I understand...

Why did I meet you…?

Because I want to protect you, I want to know more about you.

"_You were… what?" Ryou asked, demanding an answer from Bakura. _

"_I was…" Bakura mumbled at his words. _

"_What?" Ryou was getting irritated as he desperately wanted an answer from Bakura. _

"_I WAS WORRIED!"_

I hurt myself because of you, over and over,

But my love didn't go away, it kept coming back.

The love that you gave me…

Whole heartedly.

"_Bakura… you are warm." Ryou smiled, happiness flowing in his heart. _

"_Argh… just shut up and go to sleep." Bakura blushed. _

_/Are you an idiot? Isn't it obvious? Why do I care so much for you? Because I like you! I LIKE YOU/_

Whatever you've said…

Was so similar to the lines that were spoken to me…

In the dream that I had last night.

"_You fool… even if it's not because of that, I will still care for you."_

_/Why did I call you my princess/ _

_/Because… to me, you are my princess./ _

It becomes painful when you think of someone doesn't it?

The way I see before me is always blocked…

Every time the days I want to see you can't help but to pile up,

My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

"_Do you really have to leave?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I said… I will miss you."_

"_I will miss you too… I will."_

It can't be! It can't be. You're running right towards me.

Pushing me away…

Like….

Protecting me?

Why?

"_BAKURA…." _

"_WATCH OUT…."_

"_RYOU…" Fresh, red blood flowed out of Ryou's chest. _

The shaking dark past of mine…

Agitates me.

I was freezing because of the fear that is inside me…

The fear of losing you.

"_Ryou… Ryou… are you… alright?"_

"_Wait Bakura… you've forgotten this."_

"_Bakura… there's one more thing I need to_ _say. That's why I came to find you." _

"_I… love you."_

"_Do you love me?"_

If I call out your name loud…

Then I might suddenly wake up.

Not because of the loudness…

It is because someone important is calling me…

And that person is you.

"_Ryou… Ryou… hold on!"_

_/Why won't you open your eyes/_

"_Aaaahhhhhhh" _

"_WHY...? Why did you… save me?" _

Bakura and Ryou soon reached the healer's house. "OPEN THE DOOR! Someone is injured. Open the door…" Bakura shouted loudly, banging the door with his fists. The healer opened the door and both carried Ryou straight into a spare room. The room contained several medical items needed in case of an emergency. "I'm sorry, you can't go in. You have to wait here." The healer stopped Bakura by placing his hands in front of him, preventing him from going in. "Argh…" /Why can't I go in/ Bakura clutched his fists, his eyes narrowing. /Ryou… you've got to be all right./

I said to myself that…

I won't cry while I wait…

For just this moment, we can hold onto each other.

After 2 hours of waiting, the spare room's door was finally opened. Bakura saw the healer heading out of the room, face facing down, shaking his head and using a towel to wipe his face. Bakura's heart stopped. "It can't be… It can't be true, right? Ryou…?" Bakura hurried into the room and saw Ryou lying there lifelessly, almost as if he was sleeping peacefully.

What is this feeling I'm having now?

I want to wake up…

As if someone's calling out my name.

"Ryou… Ryou…" Bakura shook Ryou hard. "Wake up… WAKE UP!" Bakura looked at Ryou who wasn't responding or showing any type of reaction at all, his heart sank. "Please… wake up…" Bakura felt tears starting to accumulate in his eyes. This time, he couldn't hold them back. "Why won't you wake up…?" Bakura clutched his fists tightly; he calmed himself down and touched the soft, smooth skin of Ryou's face.

"I've… got so many things to tell you…" Bakura's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ryou who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. "Stop sleeping…" Bakura looked at Ryou's face and felt the pain that is in his heart.

If there is such a thing called 'miracle'…

Then let it happen…

Let me believe in this word.

The word Miracle.

Do miracles happen?

"Ryou…" Bakura caressed Ryou's face; he moved slowly closer, thinking. /If there is really a thing called miracle… then please…/ Bakura closed his eyes slowly and kissed Ryou's lips. /Please… let it happen./ Bakura slowly opened his eyes and moved away from Ryou's lips, looking at him like… he was waiting for something to happen. Was it a miracle he was waiting for?

Bakura was soon disappointed when he saw nothing happening at all. When he was just about to give up, Ryou's eyes were suddenly open. "Are you calling me?" Ryou's soft voice spoke. He smiled sweetly at Bakura.

/What just happened? Ryou…? He's awake? He's not dead? He's talking to me/ Bakura stared at Ryou with his eyes open wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Bakura… why… are you crying?" Ryou's trembling voice spoke as he rubbed away Bakura's tears. He looked at him, with his eyes narrowed, like… expecting something from him, an answer?

"RYOU!" Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and smiled. "You're not dead… it's so…" Bakura paused as tears started to gather in his eyes again.

"So…?" Ryou continued.

"So… good." Bakura smiled as more tears started flowing from his eyes. Ryou smiled sweetly back, he was really startled to see Bakura cry.

/What's with those eyes? He's expecting something from me. Hm… I know what he's expecting…/

"_Do you love me?"_

Bakura rubbed away his tears. He looked at Ryou seriously and deeply in his eyes, smiling and blushing.

"Ryou…"

"I love you." Bakura said it with passion. He took a deep breath as he continued looking at Ryou who was staring at him with unbelief written all over his face.

"This is my answer." Bakura blushed and smiled lovingly at Ryou. "Really?" Ryou was surprised, his eyes were wide open. "Yes." Bakura said seriously, he really meant it. This time, tears were flowing from Ryou's eyes, happiness flowing through his heart. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, right before the healer entered the room. (A.N. Why did he come in at a time like this?)

"So… I see you are awake?" The healer smiled at Ryou.

"Yes. Thank you very much, healer." Ryou smiled and thanked him for saving him. "Wait… I thought you said Ryou was dead?" Bakura looked at the healer with a confused expression. "I never said he was dead."

"WHAT! THEN WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE HE WAS? Shaking your head when you came out the room, wiping your tears away with your towel and things like that…. Man… You know? It really scared me." Bakura shouted loudly at the healer, scaring him and causing him to take a few steps back.

"ARE YOU NUTS! I was shaking my head because I was tired; I needed to relax a little. My neck could use a little exercise. Do you get it? EX-ER-CISE? And… Does wiping my SWEAT from my face look like wiping away my tears?" Bakura gasped. Ryou was laughing at Bakura. The healer smirked slightly and stormed angrily out of the room.

"Haha… that was funny! Bakura!" Ryou looked at Bakura and laughed. "Ya… Funny. Hmph…" Bakura just growled at Ryou.

Questions about love that made us feel awkward.

Now I can finally be straight forward about…

The love that I feel for you.

"You sure? Hm… I think… I didn't hear what you had said just now. Say it again!" Ryou smiled mischievously at Bakura.

Bakura saw Ryou's mischievous look and smirked. "I only say it once; it's a pity if you didn't hear it." Ryou pouted. "You are so mean…" Ryou looked at Bakura seriously with his face blushing. "Then… I will ask again… Do you love me?" This time Bakura felt Ryou's seriousness; he smiled and answered seriously back. "I love you." Ryou quickly continued and asked. "Forever?"

"Ah… forever…" Bakura blushed; he hugged Ryou and kissed him on his lips.

If it's destined fate to lose, then it's only just for you…

What is it you want? Your lips were shaking in the dark.

I just want to know about your kiss.

3000 years later, there lived a teenager called Bakura. He was walking alone in a street in Domino. Bakura was no longer a Tomb robber, but just an ordinary guy who knew nothing about his past life. There lived another guy who also had a head full of snowy white hair, who looked exactly like Bakura. Fate made them pass each other in the street. Out of curiosity, Bakura turned his head to look over at the smaller guy. For no reason, Bakura blushed immediately when the other smiled back at him.

/I think I'm going to like him…/ Bakura thought.

"_Forever?" _

"_Ah… forever…" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's words**

Yahoooo! I have finally updated the last chapter of this story. Yeah! Special thanks to SnowIce for helping me beta-read and Xamosy for helping out. Thank you guys… for supporting this fic all along. I'm really very grateful to all of you. (I herby give you guys a bow for thanking you people. Really! Thanks a lot.) This is the last chapter… how do you guys feel about it? Oh yes! I've updated my second fanfic. It is called 'Summer Lovers'. Do give me your comments about it! I'm gonna miss you guys…

So… see ya! Goodbye everyone!

Enjoy reading!

Take care.

**SnowIce:** I'm naughty? Haha… I will take it as a compliment. I think its kinda fun to have some humour for the last fic. Don't you think it's funny when Bakura scolded the healer? You are the naughty one… why haven't you updated your fic yet? I've always been a fan of your fic and have been looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks for helping me to beta-read my fic for all these time. I'm really very happy to have you as my beta-reader! Whooo! SnowIce… The best beta-reader ever!

**GaLe AyA: **Thanks for your wonderful review and being a very good reviewer all along. You even reviewed twice! That's being really very nice. I really appreciate it. Thanks. Work hard for your fic too!

**Xamosy: **Ah ha! The person I've been mentioning from the start till now. Thanks for reviewing. I know you have been waiting for my fic to be update. (Or not?) Haha… Thanks for supporting anyway. Update yours soon too. By the way, I don't want your ass; give it to someone else instead. Haha… just joking… (No! I'm serious.) Joke… joke…

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: **I love the way how Bakura teased Ryou too! Thanks for supporting this fic all along and your interesting review. You are a great reviewer. Hope you have enjoyed reading the last chapter. See ya!

**Yami no Yami 422: **Thanks for your lovely review. You have been supporting this fic for the whole time, thanks! So… yeah… hope you have enjoyed reading the last chapter of this story and you are happy with the ending. See ya around!

**Roy's war goddess riku:** I find it cute too! About the way Bakura acted when he ate the food cooked by Ryou. I'm really happy to receive such a wonderful review about this story, thanks. Enjoy reading!

**Hikarinotenshi15: **Thanks for your wonderful review and your understanding… (As I'm quite busy.) Thanks. You are a great reviewer. I like Ryou too. He's cute. Hope you've enjoyed reading the last chapter.

**Pharohs-slave: **One of the best chapters so far? Wow! That was so cool! Hope that this chapter is the best! Thanks for everything. You've been a great reviewer and a great supporter for this fic. Thanks. Yeah… hope you've enjoyed reading! See ya.

**TigerGoddessSmenkara: **Watsup gurl! Haha… does that sound like you? I have updated the last chapter, sorry for the waiting. You are cool man; I didn't know you are so hot! Thanks for supporting and your wonderful review. I'm gonna miss you… see ya!

**Jazhira: **Thanks for reviewing. Your review is so cute! Sorry for the waiting, hope you have enjoyed reading the last chapter of this story.


End file.
